Birthdays
by WatchingYou
Summary: Kiba's in for a surpise when it's his birthday. Hinata/Kiba


Name: Birthdays  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Notes: My first KibaxHinata so sorry if it sucks (I'm not a huge fan of the couple) but this story is being written for my Onee-donno's (TheSunDeity) Birthday (9/11 /-insert year here-). HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONEE-DONNO! THIS ONE-SHOT'S FOR YOU! No flames and I know my grammar sucks so don't bother to mention it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
"Akamaru? Akamaru where are you!?" Kiba called walking through the village in search for his missing pup. He had run off after training and Kiba hadn't been able to find him. Kiba was looking through the crowed parts of the city, Shino was looking in the forest and Hinata was checking the outskirts for the Nin-dog. He let out a small growl of annoyance as he still could not find the puppy. Why would Akamaru just run off like that?!

-**-- Meanwhile with Hinata --  
**  
We can see that Hinata is not searching as she said but is in the Inuzuka's home. The home is filled with banners, balloons, food and other party related objects. They main banner that you can see right when you walk in reads "Happy_ 13__th__ Birthday Kiba." _All of the rookies (except Kiba), and Gai's team are setting up stuff for the party. Akamaru is also sitting happily on Hinata's lap as she sits a chair wrapping Kiba's gift. Just then Naruto and one of his shadow clones are carrying in a plate with a large cake on it. The rest of the team 7 and Shino are putting out other food items while the rest of the people just help get ready in general. Soon the house was decorated and everything was ready for the party.

"Now Hinata go get Kiba…" Shino said.

"O-Okay…" Hinata said grabbing Akamaru. She walked until she found Kiba outside some shops in the village "Kiba I f-found Akamaru." Kiba looked over to see Hinata standing there poking her fingers together in a nervous manner with Akamaru next to her.

"You found him! Thanks Hinata" Kiba said running up hugging Hinata who then started to blush bright red. Kiba let go of Hinata and picked up Akamaru who wagged his tail happily.

"Now don't do that again Akamaru! Hinata let's go get some ramen" Kiba said putting Akamaru in his normal spot in his jacket.

"N-No thank you, l-let's just go to your house" Hinata said as her blush started to fade.

"Okay" Kiba said as the two started to walk back to Kiba's house. The two walked for a while chatting for a while before it fell silent. The two walked not noticed the small blush the other was hiding.

"What's_ wrong with you Inuzuka?! She's your teammate… You can't like her! Ah, who are you kidding… But I can't tell her I like her. It could ruin are friendship…"_ Kiba thought to himself.

"I've_ never felt like this before towards Kiba. But what is he doesn't like me?" _Hinata sighed to herself as the two reached the house.

"Here we are!" Kiba said. Both reached out to open the door but their hands touched and the short contact caused them to both pull back a few seconds later and blush.

"Sorry!" The each said to the other. Kiba opened the door and was shocked when…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIBA!" Everyone cheered. Kiba, surprised by the cheering, fell back on his butt.

"Looks like you weren't excepting that Kiba!" Naruto said laughing.

"So you guys planned this all for me?"

"Yeah! It was Hinata's idea."

"Really?" Kiba looked over to see Hinata blushing dark red looking over at Kiba. Kiba grinned, thinking maybe Hinata did like him to.

"I-It was no problem, you're my t-teammate after all Kiba" Hinata said.

"That was really nice of you Hinata!" Kiba said as the others took him to the other room for gifts and cake.

"Well lets PARTY!" Naruto shouted as everyone began partying.

**-- In the middle of the party--  
****  
**The crowd of people were dancing as the music played, food was eaten and lots of talking was done. Kiba looked around and noticed Hinata outside in the front yard sitting down on the grass with Akamaru. Kiba walked outside and sat next to her.

"What are you doing out here Hinata?" Kiba asked. Hinata yelped and fell over, having not noticed Kiba. "Sorry!"

"It's okay K-Kiba, I'm just taking a little b-break" Hinata said sitting back up.

"You know, this was really nice of you. I mean most people wouldn't have taken the time to plan this all out for me. That's what I like about you Hinata." Kiba said over at Hinata who was red. The two turned so they were facing each other and just starred at each other for a minute.

"_It's now or never Inuzuka!" _Kiba thought to himself before quickly leaning forward and kissing Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened in shock before she (still blushing red) closed her eyes and kissed back. The two stayed like that for a minute before they pulled away for air.

"I really like you Hinata…"

"I like you to K-Kiba" The two again just sat there before quickly kissing again.

"Come on, let's go in and dance" Kiba said. The two walking in hand and hand smiling and grinning to show they loved each other and didn't care who knew.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**  
**Sorry about how short it was… One again Happy Birthday Onee-donno!


End file.
